Friend of the Shadows Part 4: Moonlight, Firelight
by candelight
Summary: In the dream world, Timmy learns all is not as it appears to be. The fairies manage to free Timmy...but there is a terrible surprise waiting for them at home.....Penultimate story on this series!


Friend of the Shadows: Chapter Four, Moonlight,Firelight

(Please forgive any spelling mistakes...)

Bonjour, Aloha, Hola, hello, Konnichiwa...and other stuff I can't remember. Hi!

Thank you very much to:

Reneyyy'Sprouse' (They too, did it twice....actually, more then that....it makes me so happy-pi...^^)  
2009-05-05 . chapter 1

x.

NonSequiturs-R-Us (I love your reviews.....they make me even more happy-pi :)  
2009-05-05 . chapter 1

Wolvmbm (Always a great encourager!...Is that a word..? Well, it is now. Thank you-else I might have just dropped the story.

Lil' Pup  
2009-05-05 . chapter 1

Thank youuuuuuuu! :)

Alright, I was planning on this being a trilogy...then, it turned to a cycle.....and now, the plan is 5 chapters,

Thank you to anyone who chose to stick until the penultimate tale.

Arigatou, arigatou. ^^

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and the other fairies decide to do a daring rescue attempt. Meanwhile, Timmy is feeling more and more alone. Can they

snap him out of it? And what about Violet? Will she allow Timmy freedom or will she not let go?

And why am I asking you these questions?

Bit of a romantic scene between Violet and Timmy. Sorry! (The song is from Winnie the Pooh. ^^)

Chapter Four, Moonlight, Firelight.

_"My Parents are nitwits, nitwits, nitwits...."_

Wanda sighed and turned her head over her shoulder as they continued to jet off into the endless vacuum of space.

"Cosmo, if you squeeze that doll one more time, it's either going to pop or YOU'RE about to."

"Awwww!" whined Cosmo unhappily. "But I LOVE my Timmy doll....look at all his action phrases!'

So saying, he pulled the smiling Timmy doll's string.

_I wish for dangerous things that have no sense!_

_I'm efficient, and boy-licious!_

_My baby sitter is from the Black Lagoon!_

_My parents are still nitwits....nitwits...._

_Nitwits...._

_I was based off a boy Cinderella in a cartoon!_

_My godmother is a total Nag!_

Wanda glared at Cosmo, who glared abashedly.

"I see you did some...customization."

"Uh...Yeah!" Cosmo pulled the Timmy doll into a deathtight grip. "MY Timmy doll! Not yours.....Mine.....Mine....."

Wanda rolled her eyes, and poofed up another smiling Timmy doll.

_My godfather is a total moron!_

"HEY!"complained Cosmo. "My Timmy dolls only speak the truth!"

Wanda smiled self satisfyingly. "I know. Don't they?"

Suddenly, a blur of periwinkle swept by.

Cosmo blinked.

"Corn dog what?"

Poof snatched the little dolls with lightning fast ninja accuracy. Wanda blinked.

"Uh...Poof, sweetie? Can Mommy and Daddy have those....?"

Poof turned with a ferocious snarl, foam dripping from Toothless gums with a barking roar that would have a German Shepard and a Pit Bull running as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Cosmo and Wanda clutched at each other in terror.

"Uhhhh.....I'm going to take vicious snarling and snapping like a chained guard dog as a "No!"

Poof's eyes softened, and he snuggled the little dolls to his face.

"Awww..." crooned Wanda, then frantically began to check her pockets. "Aww...no camera...no camera.....Darn it! I could've sent that picture

with the one we had of Poof and Timmy in a bubble bath together in our Christmas Cards!"

"Great idea-only, why do you hate our godson and son so much?"

Wanda's eyes narrowed...so Cosmo shrank back to be safe a good sixteen feet.

"Idiot fairies!" boomed Jorgan Von Strangle, who was zooming to the second right on top.

"WE APPROACH THE DARKNESS!"

Well, that got everyone's attention, alright.

Black as a nightmare, wild like sorrow, the swirling vortex loomed, stretching like a dusky, blood red, violet chasm, violently twisting and turning

like a crater of cold flame.

Cosmo gulped as the fairies stared at it grimly.

The chasm reflected in Poof's wide eyes.

Wanda squeezed Cosmo's hand.

"Just remember the plan, sweetie."

Cosmo gulped. "Uh...um.....yeah. The plan. I love the plan."

He gulped again.

"What was the plan, again?"

Wanda groaned.

"Be ready...."

Everyone pulled out a glowing wand, ablaze with golden flames.

"Battle stations.......when it....advances..."

"You mean, when we see the whites of their eyes? Oh.....uh......" Cosmo scratched his head. "Does the Darkness have eyes?"

Wanda groaned again, but a middle aged Fairy turned to him grimly.

"Yes. The Darkness has many, many eyes, Cosmo, Wanda. Be Ready."

Cosmo turned to his anti counterpart, whom they bribed to assist them.

"If I don't make it, Stay away from my wife!"

Cosmo adjusted his monocle.

"I've said this once, I'll say it twice, if I DO make it, take my wife. PLEASE!"

Jorgan's eyes narrowed.

"Ten....Nine.....Eight....Seven....."

And then the darkness let out a soundless scream as it felt life forms nearby.

"SixFiveFourThreeTwoOne! ATTACK!"

And the fairies charged, a god family in the lead.

How odd....

Timmy blinked. His parents did not take him out to dinner very often, and, when they did, it usually meant a gross resturaunt where he had to

eat delicacies like raw fish, snails, yak intestine, sheep eyes...

Timmy felt nauseated at just the term. At least he could order whatever he wanted at this fancy Italian restauraunt.

Violet was browsing the menu.

"Hmm.....You would like the _Tour de Italy?_ It's an amazing pasta-seven different types of cheese and sauces with plenty of Basil and oregano."

Spaghetti, huh? Maybe they could have a moment from one of those movies created from the evil mastermind himself.....the one when those

two pumas or something eat Italian food, and..."

AGH! Timmy shook his head fiercely.

"Uh-I er-let's get the mozzarella sticks! And a customized pizza!"

Violet smiled. "Great! Waitor, sir, we're ready to order."

While the smiling, trimly dressed waitor took the order and busily scuffled off after pouring them each an Italian Soda, Timmy awkwardly looked

at the ground, not sure of what to say.

It was late. Candles were now burning in the dim, elegant atmosphere, as groups of people happily conversed in white satin tablecloth covered

Redwood.

Timmy shyly glanced up. A few couples were _dancing. How weird. How bizarre. How wrong. How-_

"Um...." Violet twiddled her fingers together nervously.

"Timmy....would you..." she trailed off shyly.

"...like to dance?"

Timmy's eyes bulged out, his mind turned to an absolute blank, and his heart just about stopped.

A girl asked HIM to dance.

Timmy would've sat there with a blank expression on his face, drooling s his brain went on "Please Stand By" MODE.

Violet, however, took the gawking as a "Yes," so she happily tugged his hand, and pulled him to the dance floor.

Thank holy FAIRY he very vaguely knew how to dance.

_Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are...._

Timmy swallowed. He wasn't very good at dancing. He usually looked like he was seriously sick when he did so.

And this song made him sad.

His godparents-nor his real parents-had bothered contacting him in the past two days.

_I've hung a wish on ev'ry star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are _

Violet glanced sadly at Timmy's glum expression. Maybe she should start this whole illusion over, and let him have his family and friends....just

with her, there, too.

Violet gulped. Before she started this whole thing all over again, she should at least tell Timmy something important.

"Timmy...I....want....to tell you...something.

_Please be something good, be something good, be something good!_

"Uh.....what is it?" squeaked Timmy as the tune changed a little bit.

_I've hung a wish on ev'ry star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are _

"I...er....um....well, you see..."

_I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while _

Timmy waited, heart pounding.

_But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you ..._

A figure darted behind the two in the shadows...

_I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true..._

Okay, enough with the sappy song. Timmy tilted his head and frowned inquisitorily.

"Violet? What did....uh...... you.... want to tell me?"

Violet smiled sweetly. "I...wanted to tell you..."

She leaned forwards....

"...that..."

And then Violet's face transfigured to Cosmo's.

"-THIS IS ALL A LIE!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There were many words in Timmy's mind as Cosmo swept a vase into a bone breaking hug.

Here's one that sums it up:

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"C-Cosmo?!"

"Aw! I knew you would be alright, Timmy! No matter what Wanda said! Wow, have you lost weight? A LOT of weight? And why are you purple

and shiny? I like you better this ay...ooh...I can see myself in your face...wow...you look handsome..."

"Uh, Cosmo? Timmy's over here!"

"Oh! Hiya, Timmy?"

"C-Cosmo? Poof? W-Wanda?!"

A stunned Timmy was swept into a three way hug. Timmy's face brightened, then turned sour.

"Ooh, back from Your "Family Vacation?" he asked bitterly.

Wanda blinked. "Family Vacation?" Timmy, we'd never leave without you. You're a part of our family! And we haven't planned any vacations....ever since our little "incident" at the last one." She turned to glare at Cosmo.

Cosmo flushed. "Well, there were a bunch of scary puppets singing how the world is going to keep shrinking until we're all doomed! Of course I

leapt off the boat and swam away!"

Poof was affectionately cuddling next to Timmy. Timmy blinked.

"Wait...if you guys...never left...then what the heck..."

Wanda interruted. "Timmy, we gotta get going! Any moment the darkness will realize-"

"The Darkness?!"

"Yes-they took you away while you were sleeping yesterday! It doesn't want-"

And the entire atmosphere began to groan....and shake.

Timmy shook, desperately trying to regain balance. Wanda groaned.

"It KNOWS we're here! The others are waiting outside-let's keep moving!"

So, Violet was just a representation of the darkness.

Bit of a shame, thought Timmy as they vroomed through the mist. He never had someone besides his godfamily who wanted him that much.

Cosmo had transformed into a girly scooter...so Wanda just transformed him into a helmet as she turned into a bionic air cycle. Poof was now a

smiling purple body armor three piece.

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"Come on....." muttered Timmy as they shot through the air. "Come on...."

There was one entrance out.....if they could get to it before it shut off...."

The entrance was narrowing, even as they shot like missles towards it....

YES!

"Whoo-hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

And the four blasted off into star bedazzled skies, shooting like silver, twinkling lightning bolts towards the earth.

"Guys...I'm really sorry I thought you....well, I-"

"Aw, that's alright, sport." Wanda gave him a hug as he removed Cosmo from his head. "Let's just poof you back to your room, maybe play a

nice video game or two-"

"Sounds great, Wanda, but you said I've been missing for a while. What do my parents think?"

Cosmo smiled happily as he transformed back to being human...er, fairy.

"Oh, that's easy. I took care of that!"

At this very moment, a Timmy clone was smiling creepily at his parents at the table.

"Hello, parental units! It is me....your son....uhm....Tommy. Sitting. Rigt here. Where you can see me. Your son. Right here."

"Hon, do ever suppose we give Timmy too much sugar?"

"Too much? Not enough of it is what kills you!"

"No, no, you see...."

And the two gullible parents resumed arguing.

"Well, at least everything is back to normal," sighed Timmy as the four hurried to his bedroom and opened the door.

And Violet was waiting for them.

Timmy's jaw dropped, and he surmised the situation as such.

"Oh, crud."

Violet's eyes narrowed at the fairies, her dark eyes ablaze.

"I told you to not go after us. You disobeyed."

Cosmo's face turned to actual fury. Wanda's fists tightened.

"As if we'd allow you to keep Timmy prisoner! If you want Timmy, you'll have to go through ME!"

"Yeah! If you want Timmy, you'll have to go through Wanda twice!"

Violet looked angry for a moment, then, her face collasped into sadness.

"All I ever wanted," she said dully, staring at the floor miserably. "Was a friend. I don't want to be alone anymore. It's been thousands-too

many thousands-of years of being alone. Not one more. I can't take it." She rounded on Wanda. "I can't VISIT Timmy, because this is the ast

time I can take human form. I'm extremely limited in that regard. So, I have no choice but to take..."

"No!" exclaimed Wanda. "There has t be another way!"

"But there is no OTHER WAY!" insisted Violet.

And then, an idea struck Timmy.

No. Timmy's eyes widened. There was a way.

It would be a colossal loss to his very being, but there was still a way. Timmy turned to two very anxious looking godparents and a teary eyed god brother.

"Hey, Guys?" "I have a wish…."

Whew...I'm exhausted..... One more to go.....


End file.
